Aku Menunggumu
by Hitamputih904
Summary: Cinta yang membutnya berubah, bahagia, jatuh cinta, dan berkorban. Nejiten! Bad Summary! (One shoot)


hai.

Aku kembali dengan cerita yang tak jauh dari kata absurd. :v

Ini special buat lydiasafira.

Pair : Neji & Tenten

karakter milik Masasi Kishimoto.

Ide murni dari aku *-*

-Aku Menunggumu-

.

.

Bukan harapan, bila semua sudah terjadi. Dia pergi, tapi dia masih menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang menjadi penguasa hatinya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya terpana, jatuh cinta, dan berkorban.

.

.

Di sebuah jembatan dengan seribu panorama alam, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah tampan. Rambut coklat panjang itu, diikat kebelakang dengan rapi, mungkin dia akan berkencan. Tangannya meremat sesuatu, sebuah benda. Benda yang berharga baginya. Benda milik kekasihnya, benda milik cintanya.

Air muka yang tampak begitu bersemangat, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Senyumnya merekah kesetiap orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. _Ah_! benar-benar hal yang luar biasa.

Kharismanya terpancar keluar. Sejuta keinginan yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada sang kekasih. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu. Lagi, dia tersenyum ketika ia meregangkan telapak tangannya yang semula terkepal.

Kilapan sebuah benda, cantik nan indah. Itu hadiah yang akan dia berikan kepada sang terkasih. Bentuknya bundar, berwarna perak dengan hiasan pita kecil diatasnya. Sederhana bukan? tapi itulah yang ingin ia berikan kepada gadisnya.

Lagi, senyumnya merekah. Dia membalikkan tubuh kekarnya yang semula menghadap keorang-orang yang melintas, menjadi membelakangi mereka. Memandangi sang mentari yang akan kembali keperaduanya, layaknya ia memandang sang gadis.

Perlahan mentari semakin meredup. Perhatian pemuda itu juga berpindah arah. Sorot matanya menuju ke air. Kebayangannya sendiri. Pandangan yang mempunyai banyak arti. Marah, sedih, rindu, dan kecewa.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Menandakan mereka saling memiliki. Saling mengasihi. Saling menyayangi. Saling mencintai.

Berjalan bersama di desa seperti Konoha adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Bukan hal yang menakjubkan atau _anti mainstrem_. Hal itu merupakan rutinitas mereka di pagi hari, saat _wekend_ tentunya.

"Neji!" panggil gadis itu.

"Hn?" balas seseorang yang bernama Neji itu.

"Ke Ichiraku _yuk_! udah lama nggak kesana." ajak si gadis.

"Iya, iya, Tenten!" balas pria itu.

Masih mengekalkan genggaman, mereka berjalan menuju kedai yang cukup terkenal kelezatannya itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak sedikit gadis yang melirik-lirik pangeran berkharisma itu. Mulai dengan cara diam-diam hingga terang-terangan menggoda.

Berlapang dada, sabar, dan percaya. Dasar dari seorang Tenten agar tetap menjadi pendamping pangeran es tersebut.

" _Ashh!_ apa mereka tidak memiliki perkerjaan lain selain mengganggumu, Neji?" tanya gadis panda itu pada pangerannya.

"Mana ku tahu?! ini ujian untukmu, jika kau tetap menjadi pasanganku hingga mati." terang Neji.

" _aahhhhhh!_ gue bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak!" teriak gadis itu.

Mau tak mau, pangeran es di sebelahnya tertawa. Meski sudah berumur, gadis pandanya tetap terlihat manis ketika marah.

Lagi, pria dengan setelan jas itu mengulas senyum. Senyum bahagia. Mengingat bagian romantis mereka. Bagian romantis? Bagi pria itu, saat berasama sang kekasih, itulah bagian yang romantis.

Bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita, berbagi rasa, berbagi asa, berpelukan, berciuman. Itu merupakan bonus untuk Neji. Baginya, Tenten bersamanya itu sudah cukup.

Gadis yang selalu tertawa walau banyak masalah, gadis yang selalu ceria walau banyak air mata, gadis yang selalu membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta, gadis yang membuatnya merasakan indahnya di cintai dan di perjuangkan, gadis yang membuatnya kagum dengan kaum hawa.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Neji membiarkan dirinya menebar senyum. Terserah bagi mereka yang ingin jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, ia tak bisa memberikan hatinya. Hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang, gadis pandanya.

.

.

.

Matahari belum benar-benar menghilang. Langit masih berwarna jingga. Burung masih berterbangan. Para pasangan kekasih masih melakukan hal romantis. Para pedagang juga belum pulang.

Yang dilakukan pria itu masih sama saja memandangi pantulan wajahnya. Seolah-olah angin ingin membangunkan Neji dari alam melamunnya, namun tak mampu.

Air muka yang semula ramah, bahagia, bersemangat hilang entah kemana. Mungkin ditarik paksa oleh malaikat. Atau ditelan bumin secara tiba-tiba?

Hal yang tak bisa dinalar oleh otak kita, tidak akan ketemu jawabannya. Orang yang berlalu lalang itu seperti film mati. Yang menjadi tokohnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

Seolah kamera itu merekam aksi _time-pause_. Tak ada yang bergerak, sekalipun debu.

Wushhh..

" _Neji-kun_ , ayo ke kafetaria depan." ajak gadis panda itu sepihak. Tangan kekar, putih, dan mulus itu ditarik paksa untuk menuju ke kafetaria yang dimaksud.

"Pelan-pelan Tenten! Jalan sedang ramai!" perintah Neji.

.

.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sesampai mereka di seberang jalan, _handphone_ berwarna putih milik Neji berbunyi.

" _Neji-kun_ , ponselmu berbunyi!" ucap Tenten.

" _Ah_ , iya sebentar _ya_!" balas Neji.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, berhenti di pingiran taman. Pria itu, dia meninggalkan gadis pandanya. Hanya untuk mengecek isi ponselnya. Bukan karena ia selingkuh, tetapi nama pengirimnya. Sahabatnya, ah bukan sekarang dia itu, musuh besarnya.

Musuh dalam bidang bisnis, keluarga, martabat, keyakinan, kekuatan, dan kelicikan.

"Sms?" gumamnya.

from : manusia mangkok.

 _Hoi_?! apa kabar? baik yah? ah langsung _to the point_ aja ya.. Adik _loe gue_ sekap. kalau _loe_ mau adik _loe_ pulang bawa cewek _loe_ ke rumah _gue_ hari ini atau nggak sama sekali. As adik _loe_ jadi istri _gue_. _Ah_ bukan! jadi bahan percobaan _gue_. hahaha..

 _bye bye_

Dasar manusia tak berperi kemanusiaan. Bagaimana seseorang dapat memilih antara adik dan kekasihnya!

Panas, pusing, mendidih, ingin pecah. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh kepala seorang Neji.

Andai dia mengorbankan adiknya, bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan kepada pamannya?

Jika dia mengorbankan kekasihnya, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri juga, lalu bagaimana nasib adiknya? tinggak disini sendirian bukanlah hal mudah!

Dia tak bisa memilih semuanya. Tenang! masih ada pilihan lain. Membunuh musuhnya itu.

Itu yang ada di otaknya.

Dia berjalan, kembali menemui kekasihnya. Dia bimbang harus bekata jujur atau berbohong bila di tanya.

 _'Ah_ , lebih baik aku tak mengatakan yahg sebenarnya, aku tak ingin dia menjadi bahan dalan permainan manusia mangkok itu!' batin Neji.

Semakin dekat ia dengan kekasihnya, semakin berdegup kencang pula , gelisah, khawatir menyelubungi dadanya. Ia rasa hatinya seperti planet Saturnus yang dikelilingi cincin indah.

Berhenti sejenak, sebelum ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang jaraknya tak sampai 1 meter. Mengambil nafa panjang dan menghembuskannya, serta memasang muka sumringah.

Memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup dalam parfum yang lembut itu. Mencium kilat leher kekasihnya. Setelah mengecup singkat, dia berjalan ke depan dan duduk bersama.

Terlihat tenang-tenang saja, walau hatinya ingin berteriak. Terlihat senang, walau hatinya ingin menangis. Terlihat bahagia, walau ia ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

Itu lah _skill_ , kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji. Kemampuan memanipulasi keadaan. Memanipulasi perasaannya.

"..Tenten! kamu mau makan apa? es krim?" tanya Neji, yang dibalas anggukan ringan dari Tenten.

Dengan persetujuannya, Neji pergi. Namun sayang, rahasia yang ingin dia jaga, akan terbuka. Ponsel pintarnya terjatuh di bangku taman.

.

.

.

Selama 1 jam mereka habiskan untuk makan es krim berdua. Menikmati waktu, mungkin ini waktu terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

Berfoto bersama, kejar-kejaran, curhat. Semua yang mereka lakukan sangat terkenang dihati maupun dipikiran masing-masing. Tawa, canda, air mata.

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Waktu bagi Neji untuk menjemput adiknya. Dia tidak akan mengorbankan adiknya maupun Tenten. Dia akan menghabisi iblis tak bermahkota itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sebuah sms yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Tenten, aku pulang dulu ya. Udah di sms ayah!" katanya pada Tenten.

"hum.. sampaikan salamku pada paman yah!" kata Tenten.

Pria itu mengangguk. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia harus berbohong. Untuk yang kedua kalinya pula ia meninggalkan kekasihnya sedirian di taman.

Kesalahan tak dapat dipungkiri. Mana ada manusia sempurna? _Toh_ , waktu itu hanya ada 3 pilihan. Dan dia berfikir, bisa mengambil pilihan terakhir.

Kesalahan, kecerobohan, keteledoran, dan ketidak waspadaannya yang membuat semuanya keluar dari perkiraannya.

Air mata mengalir menyusuri setiap mili meter lembah hidung Neji. Siapa yang tak sakit hati? Bila semua rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan berjalan dengan tidak sempurna.

Jika dia bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin ia akan mengantar kekasihnya pulang terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu, berambut coklat dibiarkan terurai. Berlari menuju sebuah komplek rumah.

Melewati berbagai macam bentuk rumah. Dari yang sederhana hingga megah.

.tap

Langkah kakinya semakin melambat. Sudah terpampang jelas didepannya villa putih yang tampak tua.

"Hei! _iblis mangkok_! keluar _loe_!" teriak Neji.

" _wah.. wah.. wah.._ ada yang dateng tanpa persyaratan, _nih_!" ucap seseorang dari belakang tubuh Neji.

"Kau!. Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya to the point.

" _Tuh_! dipojokan lagi nangis." terang pria mangkok itu serta menunjuk seseorang menggunakan dagunya.

"Mana syarat _gue_?" tanya iblis itu.

"Hyaatt!" tanpa persiapan apapu Neji menyerang pria itu.

 _Menonjoknya_ tanpa ampun. Mematahkan tulang hasta tangan _manusia mangkok_ itu dan tangan kirinya memukul tengkuk pria itu.

Dalam sekali arus perlawanan. Pria itu terkapar. Pipinya lebam, sudut bibirnya menampakkan darah.

Setelah mengetahui kondisi lawannya tak memungkin untuk bangun. Neji berlari menuju adik tercintanya. Dibukanya ikatan yang membuat pergelangan tangan adiknya terluka.

"Kakak!" teriak Hinata, tak lupa air mata tetap mengalir menyusuri pipi gembilnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku ada bersamamu!" ucap Neji. Cukup menenangkan hati adiknya.

.

.

.

Saatnya mereka pulang, pulang ke villa mereka. Sebelum, pria mangkok itu bangun dan membawa sebuah balok.

Kakak beradik itu masih sibuk mengeratkan pelukan. Hingga..

"hyatt!" teriak pria itu, namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"hyaaattt." teriak seorang gadis.

Niatnya ingin memukul pipi pria itu namun, tangannya meleset dan hal itu menguntungkan lawannya. Segera tangan itu ditarik, otomatis tubuhnya ikut bergerak. Bergerak menuju pelukan pria itu.

"Kau milikku!" ucapnya dengan nada bahagia.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sebelum aku mati!" tegas Neji.

" _Keh_.. dimana adikmu itu? sudah kau suruh lari ya?" tanya pria itu. Hal yang tak akan pernah dijawab oleh Hyuuga Neji.

Merasa kesal dengan kelakuan lawannya pria yang dijuluki _manusia mangkok_ oleh Neji itu, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Neji.

Dengan gerakan kilat dia menarik pelatuknya. Seolah waktu berjalan dengan terlambat, disini Tenten meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, disisi lain Neji akan tertembak.

Dor!

Hal yang cukup mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan. Tenten, seseorang yang ingin dilindungin Neji, membalikkan rencananya. Baju gadis itu berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

"Bala bantuan datang!" teriak seseorang bersurai pirang dari kegelapan.

" _Sialan_ kau Naruto, kau terlambat!" teriak Neji yabg ditanggapi cengiran oleh Naruto.

Neji hendak menggendong gadis itu namun,.

"Neji-kun?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya?" balas Neji.

"Tidak usah menggendongku!" ucap Tenten lagi.

"Darahmu semakin banyak yang hilang." Ucap Neji yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh Tenten.

"Waktunya tak akan cukup." ucapnya, seolah dialah Tuhan yang mampu mempredkksi kematian seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji heran.

"Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Siapa yang tidak marah jika gadisnya terluka untuk melindunginya?"

" _Gomen ne_ , Neji _-kun_!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kamu terluka." tambah gadis itu dengan senyuman.

" _Hei_! Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang! Lukamu semakin parah!" ucap Neji dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat tampak.

" _Hei_ , sejak kapan seorang Neji memperhatikan - _uhuk_ \- Tenten, hah?" balas Tenten yang ditanggapi raut wajah kekhawatiran Neji yang semakin bertambah.

" _Hei_ , aku - _uhuk_ \- minta maaf telah - _uhuk_ \- membuka isi ponselmu _ya_!" tambahnya.

"berhentilah berbicara!" teriak Neji. Kekhawatirannya semakin tak bisa dibendung, semakin lama batuk Tenten semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan gaya _bridal style_ , dia membawa Tenten menuju mobil _sport_ miliknya.

"Aku - _uhuk_ \- nggak bisa diem. Aku mau - _uhuk_ \- terus ngomong sebelum aku pergi!" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Kamu nggak akan pergi kemana-mana _pandaku_!" teriak Neji yang cukup menbuat hati gadis pandanya bergetar bahagia.

" _Keh_.. sejak kapan kamu memanggil aku _gadis panda_ Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan suara yang sedikit tenggelam.

"Maaf ya, kalau - _uhuk_ \- selama ini aku - _uhuk,uhuk_ \- merepotkanmu." ucap gadis itu.

"Siapa yang merepotkanku _hah_?! Sekarang diamlah dan kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang!" teriaknya memenuhi seisi mobil.

"e e em" katanya sambil menggeleng.

"udah - _uhuk,uhuk,uhuk_ \- aku bilang waktunya gak cukup!" suaranya serak, tenggorokkannya sakit!

"berhenti! Ku bilang berhenti! Aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu pergi!" teriak Neji dengan air mata yang mengalir lambat.

"Hentikan mobilnya Neji! kemarilah!" ucap gadis itu.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Neji, ia menuruti kata kekasihnya itu. Mungkin ia menyadari memang tak lagi waktu yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

Bergerak, membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan melompati pembatas antara kursi depan dan belakang. Mengangkat kepala kekasihnya, diletakkannya kepala itu diatas celana jeans itu.

Tangan itu, tangan yang beberapa menit lalu ingin menonjok lawannya, menuju ke wajah Neji. Menyusuri setiap bagian pipi putihnya, hidung mancungnya, dan rahangnya. Berlanjut ke leher pria itu, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan sang gadis.

Cup!

Ciuman. Ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, melainkan cinta yang membara. Ciuman perpisahan. Ciuman kenangan. Ciuman berbau _amis_.

Cukup lama juga mereka berciuman dan selesai. Tangannya yang lainnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah dilipat dengan rapi.

"Neji-kun baca ini ya!" kata gadis bercepol dua itu dengan senyum terakhinya

"Arigatō, sayonara, aku menunggumu." ucapnya dengan senyum yang mulai memudar.

Mungkin Tuhan menyayanginya, tak mungkin bila Tuhan tak menyayanginya. Membiarakannya berbicara sebelum dia menuju sisi-Nya, suatu keajaiba bukan?

Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan para hambanya untuk saat ini. Begitu pula dengan perasaan gadis bercepol dua yang tertidur lelap untuk selamanya dipangkuan sang terkasih.

Rasanya dunia runtuh, jika mengingat hal yang sangat memilukan itu. Saat itu dia sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Dia marah, berteriak. Dengan kekuatan terakhir ia meletakkan kepala kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Membuka pintu mobilnya dangan kasar. Memanggil nama orang sialan itu, orang yang sudah menembak Tenten. Setelah menemukkan orang itu, ia membabi buta. Memukulnya, menamparnya, menendangnya, hingga orang itu jatuh tak bernyawa.

Baginya Tuhan sungguh tak adil. Kenapa harus gadis itu yang tak tertembak? Kenapa tak dirirnya?

Jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan secara langsung dia akan memohon dengan sangat pada Tuhan agar mengganti posisinya saat itu dengan posisi Tenten.

Lagi, air mata dari pria berjas itu keluar dengan tidak sabaran. Semuanya basah, terutama lembah hidung mancungnya.

Tangan sebelah kanannya merogoh saku celana hitam miliknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan kasarnya. Kertas, kertas yang saat itu diberikan Tenten padanya.

Bentuknya sudah tak bisa ditanya. Kucel, namun masih bisa dibaca.

Hai? Neji-kun?

 _Ah_.. aku tak bisa membuat surat perpisahan Neji! Jadi maaf ya, kalau suratku aneh. Hehehe..

Sebelumnya aku ingin menebak. Saat kau membuka kertas ini, mungkin aku sudah jadi istri Lee/percobaan Lee/mainan Lee/yang berhubungan dengan Lee/Mati?

Kuharap aku memiliki pilihan terakhir. Daripada berhubungan dengan pria itu lebih baik aku mati. Hahaha…

Oh iya,, maaf ya kalau aku membuka ponselmu. _Eits_.. kamu yang salah! kalau kamu nggak jatuhin ponselmu, aku gak bakalan tahu rahasia kamu. :p

Hmm.. _Neji-kun?_

Kalau aku pergi, kamu bakalan cari pasangan lainkan? kuharap ia!? Aku nggak ingin kamu sedih karena kehilanganku.

 _Arigatō_

Telah menjadi teman, sahabat, guru, penasehat, kekasih, dll, untukku ya! Mungkin tanpa kamu, aku masih seperti yang dulu. Gelandangan tak bermoral, berpendidikan, berpikiran, berperasaan.

Terima kasih juga telah memberiku sejuta kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama ini.

 _Neji-kun! Sayonara!_

Menatap kertas itu dengan mata yang tak bercahaya. Maaf! lelaki yang menyukai mu itu tak bisa melupakan tentangmu dengan mudah. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mengubur perasaannya.

Tak bisa! sudah berkali dalam setahun dia berganti pasangan, namun tak ada satupun yang mengena dihatinya.

Sekarang saatnya! kertasnya dilipat-lipat hingga membentuk perahu, dijatuhkan keatas permukaan laut. Biarkan perahu itu berjalan, mengalir. Begitu juga dengan dirinya dan perasaannya.

Tak ada satupun orang di sana, tak akan ada yang menghalanginya. Kakinya memanjat besi-besi dijembatan itu. Berjalan ke besi yang paling atas.

Sampai juga dirinya di besi yang paling atas. Berdiri dan menatap ke bawah permukaan laut.

Melihat dengan mata bersinar. Mata yang sudah lama tak terlihat.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku akan segera menyusulmu!" teriaknya sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam laut yang dingin dan dalam itu.

Membiarkan dirinya tak tampak, mengalir, bertemu sang pujaan hati.

*END*

Author Note :

Huaaa… fanfiction apaan itu diatas.. Huh! Para readers jangan tiru adegan Neji diatas ya (baca : bunuh diri)

Jujur ya, author sedikit bingung. Ini termasuk cerita sedih nggak sih? Author juga bingung cara menggambarkan saat perkelahian terjadi. Jadi, maaf ya kalau para reders tidak suka dengan kaya saya yang diatas.

Mau dibuatin khusus kayak Lydia-chan juga? PM!

Untuk balasan para reders nanti juga PM ya!

Baca juga fanfictionku yang lain ya!

Arigato! Sayonara!

R

E

V

I

E

W

#salamngeong


End file.
